


Taking Care of Mama

by FuckYeahLuPone



Series: Anything Goes [7]
Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: 1940s, David Corenswet, Exhaustion, F/M, Girlfriend, Golden Age Hollywood, Hollywood, Hollywood is the best, Kissing, Love, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Overworked, Patti LuPone - Freeform, Patti rules, Pool Sex, Ryan Murphy - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Studio head, Swimming Pools, Swimming pool scene, True Love, Vaginal Sex, YOU WON'T REGRET IT, read it, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahLuPone/pseuds/FuckYeahLuPone
Summary: Avis is physically and mentally exhausted. Running a studio for 12+ hours a day and not sleeping enough is taking its toll on poor Avis. Can Jack help her to relax and become her old self again?
Relationships: Avis Amberg/Jack Castello
Series: Anything Goes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Taking Care of Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to publish, but some family matters came up so I didn't have the time nor the nerves to write. But here you go! Enjoy!!!!

It was almost four weeks since Avis’ attempted suicide and since Jack confessed his love to her. A lot happened in those four weeks. Ace, Avis’ husband and head of the studio died. She was shocked and sad at first, but she was totally fine again after the funeral, she just felt for her daughter, the death of her father hit her pretty hard. Avis took over Ace Pictures completely, which brought her on the cover of almost every magazine and newspaper in the United States, ‘The First Female Studio Head in History’, this was huge. Jack was spending most of his time at Avis’, he had his own apartment but was more at her house than anywhere else. They had to be careful though, he was the male lead in Ace Pictures’ new film, and if people knew he was sleeping with the studio head it could come across the wrong way. 

However, they hadn’t slept with each other yet, Avis was too weak the first two weeks after her suicide attempt and the last week she went back to the studio and had so much work to catch up on, he wouldn’t see her around the studio, and just late at night she would come home and immediately fall, face forward onto the bed because of exhaustion. Sometimes he would get her undressed because she fell asleep within a second. He was worrying about her, it couldn’t be healthy, all that stress, and working 15 hours a day or more! Avis was tough, but even she has to have a stress limit. 

Tonight he was pretty sure she had reached that limit. She came in the door at 10 PM, going straight upstairs, where Jack was waiting as usual for her. The door to the bedroom flung open, and an aggravated, tired, and overworked Avis walked in. Before he could say anything to her, she had thrown her coat, purse and hat carelessly in some corner. The woman whose walk in closet was sorted by color and designer, the woman who had a head for every of her hats in her closet, the woman whose clothes are neatly sorted, just threw everything in a corner? Yes, she did, and that was the moment Jack knew Avis was not okay. And after she bursted into tears, sitting in front of her vanity mirror, he was 100 percent certain.  
But he knew what he could do against it, tomorrow was Friday and he won’t let her go to the studio, she’s deserving a long weekend, a real weekend without any work. He’ll turn her alarm clock off as soon as she’ll fall asleep and tell Gertie not to wake her either. Avis would probably be upset with him at first but she’ll calm herself quickly.

“Avis, honey? Are you alright?” Jack approached her.

“No, no I’m not. It’s too much, too much….” She mumbled into her hands, as she buried her head in them, shaking her head. Jack started to massage her shoulders, when he felt her slightly relaxing, leaning her head back against his stomach, closing her eyes, as he continued.

“You’re completely tense, Avis.”

“Don’t talk, please, I don’t want to hear anything for now. Just go on with your magical hands.” She almost pleaded.

After some time he noticed how her upper body became heavier on his stomach and her breathing more even, she was asleep. He lifted her up on his arms and carried her over to the bed, placing her on her side, before he took off her shoes and stripped her until he was laying in front of him with just her black lace corselette and stockings held up by the garters attached to the corselette. He snipped open the garters and rolled her stockings down, covering her with the huge satin blanket. Avis smiled slightly in her sleep, as Jack pressed a soft kiss to her temple. 

He took Avis’ alarm clock from her night stand, taking it with him down to talk to Gertie about his plans for tomorrow.

Avis‘ eyes slowly fluttered open. She hasn’t felt that rested in a long time. She hasn’t been sleeping that tight, that well in a long time either. She sighed inaudibly when she felt Jack’s strong arms coming around her waist,

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, kissing her neck softly.

Avis cover his hands on her stomach with hers,

“I haven’t slept that good in a long time.” She replied to his question before turning her head to Jack, who was laying behind her spooning to her with his hands still around her waist. She brought her right hand up to draw his face closer to hers so she could reach his lips without moving any further. They kissed tenderly but with a certain amount of passion, until she suddenly realized that the sun was already up and her alarm clock didn’t go off yet. She pulled back, looking to her night stand to see what time it was, but there was no clock. 

“Jack, what time is it? Where’s my alarm clock?”

Jack looked at his wrist watch to check the time,

“It’s a quarter to 10…” before he could say another word Avis jumped out of the bed,

“Oh God, I overslept! I should be in the studio for over three hours already! Where the hell is my alarm clock, and why didn’t Gertie wake me for God’s sake!” she panicked.

“Avis, honey, it’s okay. I took your clock and told Gertie not to wake you.” Jack told her, ready for the backlash, when she turned around to face him.

“Listen to me before you say anything okay? And hear me out.” He said holding up his hands like he wanted to surrender. Avis pursed her lips and put her right hand onto her hip, waiting for him to start defending himself.

“Avis you need a break from the studio. It’s stressing you out, Avis you’re exhausted! You go to the studio at 6 sharp in the morning and won’t return until at least 9 in the evening or even later! Do you really think this is healthy? You snap at your loved ones, you don’t eat properly and literally fall onto the bed and fall asleep immediately, in your clothes! I can’t count the times I’ve undressed you while sleeping, including last night. I worry about you Avis. I already almost lost you a few weeks ago, I don’t want to lose you now. You’re going to get physically and mentally sick when you don’t give your body the break it deserves. Besides, you don’t have any time for me, I miss our intimacy, I miss you Avis. You seem so near but are still so far away! So I called Dick and told him you wouldn’t come in today.” Avis’ facial features softened, to Jack’s heart warming speech. She was touched by his worries and concerns about her well being. And she had to admit; she was on the verge! 

Avis walked over to Jack who was sitting on his side of the bed. She sat down and took his hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss the palm of his hand before she pressed his hand to her cheek leaning in to his touch.

“Thank you darling.” She whispered as she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

He smiled before telling her what they’re going to do today.

“So, I’m gonna make us some breakfast. Before you ask, I gave Gertie and all the other staff off today. So it’s just you and me, all day long! While I make breakfast you change into your bathing suit, we’re going to spend a nice day at the pool, taking in some sun and fresh air. You won’t be doing anything today, besides relax, if you want I even carry you so you don’t have to walk. It’s all about you today, my love.” He said as he leaned forward to kiss her. Avis smiled to his lips.

Jack pulled back to go downstairs and prepare breakfast for them both and left Avis to herself.

As he laid the table outside by the pool, Avis stepped out of the white french doors, and Jack stopped everything he was doing. He could’ve sworn his heart stopped for a second or two at the sight of the woman in front of him. She was standing in front of him in a classic polkadot print one piece swimsuit in emerald green and the dots in a rich navy blue, it had a halter top with pleated sweetheart neckline and incredible flattering skirted typical 40’s front, that hugged her curves just perfectly, showing her hourglass figure beautifully off. She had a figure every woman nowadays wanted. The green and blue were complimenting her red hair perfectly. Her hair was open and falling to her back, just the front and side hair were pinned up in her usual victory curls, which were hidden under a big, classy and dramatic black sun hat. The wide brimmed black sun hat looked fantastic on her. On her nose she wore black and gold colored sunglasses. They were in a slight cat-eye shape, the bottom frame was black, the upper frame in shiny gold and ticker, adding an even more dramatic look to her outfit. 

Jack swallowed thickly and audibly, and he finally exhaled the breath he had held. He didn’t even realize he had held his breath while gazing up and down her body.

“I’m starving, what’s for breakfast?” she said as she sat down in the chair Jack had pulled up for her, smiling seductively, knowing exactly what must be going on in his head right now.

“Y-you look radiating” Jack stammered.

“Oh thank you darling, so sweet of you.” Avis replied, pulling one eyebrow knowingly up.

After they had their breakfast, Avis made herself comfortable on the lounger by the pool, a drink Jack had brought her next to her on the table. She had just closed her eyes to enjoy the beautiful weather completely when she heard a splash and almost immediately cool fluid on her body. She jumped slightly at the shock of the coolness on her sun heated body, seeing Jack in the pool.

“You’ve done this on purpose, didn’t you?” she said in a played angry voice.

“Could be? Are you coming in?” he replied with a soft giggle.

“I’m going to sit on the edge, my hair looks terrible when it’s getting wet.” Avis told him as she made her way up from the lounger to the pool, sitting down on the edge, dangling her legs into the water. 

It was early afternoon by now. The afternoon sun backlighted her hair like a halo. She indeed was an angel, his angel. Jack slowly moved forward to the beautiful woman sitting on the edge of the pool, bringing his hands together to catch water in them and letting it flow over her thighs, hearing a soft gasp escaping Avis’ lips. 

“Come on, the water is very nice.” He said, holding out his hands.

“That might be, but my hair still will go all frizzy.” She replied.

“But your hair doesn’t necessarily need to get wet…” Jack pointed back.

“I’ve got it down and it’s going over my shoulder, and just in case you haven’t noticed I’m quite small!” she laughed out loud.

“Well, I can still hold you up, so your shoulders down get wet?” he suggested, smiling, running his hands up and down her bare legs.

“Come now, do it for me.”

Avis eyed him cautiously with wonder in her eyes. Wonder and joy. He still smiled at her,

“You know I wouldn’t trick you, ever! Way too dangerous when you’re involved!” he swore holding two fingers up in the air before he leaned forward and kissed her calves over her knees up to her thigh. She circled his neck with her hand, smiling as he kissed her thighs.  
Some light moans escaped her mouth, narrowing her eyes when he looked back up at her.  
“Come on.” Taking her hand at his neck, pulling at it as he went back further into the pool, as he started to depart from the pool’s edge.

“Okay, okay, you have me!” she chuckled at him.  
One tentative hand stretches out and hesitates millimetres from the skin of his other hand, before she finally held on to him and carefully jumped into the cool water, Jack intercepting her jump so the water wouldn’t splash. She enclosed his hips with her legs. His hairs stood and his flesh shivered as he felt the slight pressure of her middle on his member, and even more so as the fingers of hers ghosted over him, as something began to stir in his pants.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look today?“ he said.

“Mmh, maybe, maybe not.” Saying when her fingers landed, warm and radiant against his sun toned skin. She pressed once into the yielding flesh before her fingers departed, and moved to his shoulder, his chest. Heat curled deep in both their bellies and Avis bit her lower lip.

She released his hips of her legs to stand on the ground of the pool, as the water reached her breasts.

Her hand moved underwater, wandering straight to Jack’s clothed member, her hand slowly gliding over his swimming trunks, drawing a slight groan from his lips.

“Mmmhh, is this because of me?” Avis said seductively referring to his hard on.

He just nodded and closed his eyes as Avis’ hand glided into his swimming trunks to embrace his member with her hand. A small sound came out of her, somewhere between a sigh and a moan when she felt his hardness. She straight looked at him, but he couldn’t see because of his closed eyes.

“Do you know how long it is since I last had your dick in my hands or in me, ugh?” she asked in a low voice, which turned Jack even more on.

“I-I don’t remember.” He muttered.

“About two months! Two fucking months, I didn’t have any dick inside me and two fucking months since I have been craving yours.” She told him as she fastened the pace of her stroking on his little friend.

Without any warning she stopped, to get his trunks off entirely, letting them float in the water before she ducked slowly into the water until her head was underwater as well. Jack felt a warm sensation around his cock, going up and down his shaft. Was she giving him a blow job underneath the surface? She certainly did.

His head fell back, giving in to her hot lips that nestled against his rock hard dick. Her tongue flicking around and around his tip. Avis came up again to get some air, but she didn’t really have time to breathe since Jack immediately pulled her into a fiery kiss. Both parted totally breathless.  
Avis looked into his blue eyes, as blue as the water or the cloudless sky, as he took a wisp of her hair between his fingers,

“Now it’s wet after all, and it’s not even my fault.” Jack chortling.

“Fuck my hair!” she laughed when he looked at her in shock and amusement.

Her gaze was hypnotic to Jack, it always was. He slid one of his hands agonizingly slow down her front, from her neck, over the swell of her breasts towards her waiting ocean.

She felt like crying, when she felt his hand rubbing her heat through the fabric of her swimsuit. It was so long. His other hand wandered to the neckholder of her swimsuit slowly opening the bow at her neck, until the straps fell down and dangled down on her sides. He pulled the top down with both hands, revealing her beautiful ample breasts. Jack leaned down covering her already erected nipple with his soft lips, sucking and licking on it. Avis threw her head back letting out a deep moan.

His kisses went deeper, tugging her swimsuit further down with him, until he as well got underwater to get the disruptive fabric off of her body completely. When he came up he held up her swimsuit like a trophy, throwing it in some corner of the pool to let it join his trunks.

Jack pushed her towards the poolside wall, leaning in to kiss her.  
She closed her eyes, getting lost in the kiss as his tongue found his way into her mouth. Avis moaned into his mouth loudly as she responded to the kiss eagerly. Her back hit the wall with a certain amount of force, almost hitting her head on it, but she didn’t care, she was already seeing stars anyway and was glad she could feel his body better and harder against hers since she had something to lean her back on now. Avis could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she was sure Jack was feeling and hearing her heart too! Her velvet heat began to pulsate when she felt his hard cock pressing against her lower abdomen.  
Jack himself got more eager as he pressed up against her. She could feel his fingers exploring her backside, as hers explored everywhere from his shoulders, his neck, to the back of his head occasionally threading her fingers through his wet hair as their passion intensified.

After some time when she pulled back for air, it took her a few moments to fill the lack of oxygen, the kiss left her with.

“Oh Jack, honey I want you so badly!” Avis announced in a seriously but sexy voice.  
He looked at her lustfully, and moved to her neck, finding her pulse point with ease. By now he knew every single pleasure point on her body and he knew what he could do to her when he reached that spot on her neck.  
She moaned audibly as his lips stopped at exactly that named spot. Her arms tightened around his neck, pushing him more into her neck. Him sucking on her pulse point made her shudder, it always had.  
“You definitely planned to lay me today!” She was finally able to get out as he continued his clever assault on her neck.

Jack responded by sucking harder on the weak spot on her neck, receiving a deep moan from Avis.

She tipped her head back at that, to give him better access which turned him on even more if it was even possible. 

She hadn’t expected that. The entire day was a complete surprise. She thought she would go to the studio, work her ass off once again, come home, be grumpy and tired and fall exhausted onto her bed in all her clothes, again. And now she was home with her love, having nothing to worry about except for how long it’ll take to have him fucking her senseless and where they wanted to screw around, there was enough space in the house, they have all weekend so they could have sex in every room and on every type of furniture they wanted, starting with the pool. Was there anything better than being desired without having to ask for it? Was there anything better than being loved unconditionally and as who you are? Especially when that someone was only yours. He was so young, but still so caring and sweet, just very mature. And for whatever reason she somehow knew Jack would never cheat on her, he couldn’t hurt her. The thing with Claire was more or less her fault, and if she wouldn’t have been so stupid, it never would have happened…

She pulled his head away from her neck. She needed him. She looked him in his blue puppy eyes, filled with fire and desire, curling her lips with lust, and brought him back to her mouth. Invading his mouth so fiercely that he almost forgets he’s holding her up, tightening his grip on her when her body threatened to slide out of his grip.

“I know you would never let me fall, ever.” Avis sweetly whispered into his ear.

He smiled as he turned his dedication back to her plump lips, pressing her more and more against the wall as they both madly kissed each other. Jack squeezed one cheek of her beautifully formed ass, slipping a hand a little behind her upper thigh, unable to roam as much as he would like to, but he still wanted to caress her, and he wanted to do it slowly. Avis, however, was way more frenzied. She scratched his back and neck with her long, perfectly manicured, red nails, he was sure she’s leaving marks. She started rubbing her pulsating center against the hardened, thick and throbbing length of his, she could feel against her. As he groaned into her mouth, she pulls away, biting at his lower lip, causing him to moan louder. She looks into his eyes fervidly.  
He moved his soft lips to her collar bone, grazing his teeth across it. She moaned at the tender but firm sensation of his biting, as she threw her head back. She could feel him lifting her up higher against the wall of the pool, so that he was able to move his bites, licks, sucks and kisses down to the swell of her breasts.   
She gripped his hair almost painfully, as he started to suck on her right teat. Avis felt a warm, prickling feeling flowing inside her body, starting in her chest and slowly making ist way down to her desperately waiting heat.   
God, she wanted him. She needed him.  
He moved back up to her neck until he was back at her smooth lips. They were both breathing so raggedly from amativeness that they were only able to nibble at each other’s lips, as they intuitively moved their hips against each other, becoming even more heated up.

“You know,-” Jack began panting,

“all the women I wanted to take in a swimming pool backed away because it was too ‘indecent’ for them, so before we take this any further, are you sure you really wanna do this here?” Jack asked her, as he took the opportunity to catch his breath, although he knew Avis wouldn’t have a problem with doing it in the pool and he could imagine it was it her first time fucking in a pool!

She nodded her head promptly still breathing heavily, 

“With what kinda girls did you sleep around, Jack? Swimming pool sex is the best! No, that’s not true it’s even more fun in the open sea, when the waves rock your hips automatically against the woman’s waiting entrance.” She grabbed his tight bum, making his hips move forward, demonstrating what she was talking about.

“We have to do that sometime too,” she said with an alluring tone in her voice, kissing him desperately again as both of their grips tightened.

She moved one hand away from his shoulder, running it down his chest, directly to his manhood. He groaned at the feeling of her fingers curled around his thickness, as she breathed heavily, only looking at the movements of his face, as she started fondling his member. She watched as his eyes fluttered closed, the grip on her bottom and waist tightened as he pulled her closer to him. 

“You’re even harder than before, I think.” Avis whispered in a seductive low voice as she leaned to his ear.

Jack just threw his head back at the sound of her voice and opened his mouth to let another moan escape his lips, if his little friend could’ve gotten any harder he would have just from the sound of her voice. 

She moved her hand up and down his length, quickening her pace, earning strangled moans from him, as he buried his head in her neck. He responded eagerly, slamming his hips into her hand, jerking her whole body against the wall.

“Oh, babe,” was all he could choke out.

“I want you to ravish me, I want you to fuck me so hard I’m gonna lose my mind, I want you to give it to me here and now!” Avis ordered, guiding his length to her wet heat, letting it glide into her with ease.

“Ooooaahhh, mmmhh” was all she could bring herself to say at the sensation of his cock finally filling her after such a long time. A slight feeling of relief washed over her.

“You’re so big, baby. I almost forgot how big and how good your cock feels inside me.” She said breathly.

He groaned louder in response to that, biting at her neck and sucking at it, his hips thrusting, making Avis go up and down the pool wall, as she released her left hand from the tight grip on his shoulder to move it to the ledge of the pool, so she could push herself slightly up and down to meet his thrusts. 

“Oh yes Avis, that’s it! I missed you so much!” Jack said short of breath, before covering her lips with his.

Avis’ moans were stifled by his kiss, when she suddenly pulled back, looking up in the sky,

“Oh yes, harder Jack, harder baby!”

She was so turned on and so desperate, it wouldn’t take much.  
Jack fastened his pace, every stroke becoming more powerful.

“Ye-yeah, that’s… oouuhh, that’s it!” she shouted, panting, now moving her other hand to the edge of the pool as well, to get more stability clasping at it tightly. He removed one hand from behind her, pushing her up against the wall harder. He burrowed his free hand between their squeezed together bodies, as he reached her clit, drawing circles around it. Avis clenched her teeth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she tipped it back. He watched her, breathing heavily, his body getting ready for his own climax.  
She had been painfully aroused and he could feel the thick juices around her sensitive love bud, as he quickened the pace of his finger rubbing it.

She was completely breathless, pushing herself harder into him, moving against his hips meeting him thrust by thrust, as her silky thighs cling tightly around him. She could feel that she was close already.

“Jaaack! Mmmhh, just like that!” she growled loudly as she became more and more frantic in her movements, as his movements sped up, and the thrusts got harder.  
He watched her in awe, in total fascination,

“You’re so beautiful. Especially when you’re about to cum!” he muttered.

Avis opened her eyes, looking into his intensely, 

“Oh God, I’m so close!” kissing him fiercely again, as he responded eagerly,

“Me too, babe! Cum with me.” He told her breathlessly but sweet.

“Come on, fuck me harder!!! FUCK ME JACK!!!” Avis screamed, as she felt she was about to go over the edge.

Jack didn’t need her to tell him a second time and rammed his cock inside her with all the force he had.   
Her legs tightened around Jack’s hips, squeezing them, as her eyes rolled back again. 

“That’s right love, cum with me” Jack said between groans.

Avis clenched her teeth as her climax rolled over her, reacting by moving her pelvis, shaking her head, moaning and screaming at the feeling of too much pleasure. 

Jack came with her, releasing his seed deep within her.

Her moans were replaced by the soft sound of Avis weeping as she held onto Jack tightly burying her face in the crook of his neck. She knew why she burst into tears, it was just overwhelming. Their first time after so many weeks, and being really together now. They’ve been through so much already. 

Jack gently took her by her shoulders to push her away to look into her eyes, whispering softly,

“I love you Avis. I didn’t know you could love someone this way, that deep.”

She brought her both hands up to his face, smiling lightly, tears still flowing down her blushed cheeks. Happy tears. She brushed her thumb over his lips, before she started to softly nibble at his lips, first the bottom one, then his upper lip. He just stood in the water, his hands at her hip, his lips only slightly responding, before he pulled her closer to make a passionate kiss out of the gentle nibbling. Their tongues dancing around each other in the same rhythm. 

Jack pulled back, breaking the kiss, as he moved his hands to her waist hoisting her up with ease and sitting her down on the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the water, before he took both legs to force them apart so he could go between them.

He put her legs on his shoulder and leaned his head to her, with both their body fluids dripping entrance.

Everything went so fast, Avis didn’t realize what was happening until she felt his tongue going up her slit, as it started to draw circles around her still very sensitive clit.

“Oh Gooooood!!!” she groaned, as she threw back her head and bringing her left hand to his full hair, threading her fingers in it, using her dominant right one to hold her upper body up.

He could do miracles with his tongue. He showed her right at their first meet how good he could handle it. She’s never had a stronger orgasm in her life, and she could swear her pleasure screams could be heard in the entire hotel!

She was brought back to reality when she felt his tongue entering her, going slightly in and out, as he continued rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“Mmmhhh, yessss! Ooooouuuuh baby, that feels so good! Pl-please don’t stop!” she moaned between pants.

Jack smiled against her wet pussy, he knew what he could do to her just with his mouth and tongue.

He risked a look up at her, seeing her eyes closed, her lips parted, breathing heavily and her upper body slightly leaned back supported by her arms.

Jack moved his tongue rapidly over her clit, occasionally sucking on it, as he felt her legs starting to tremble on his shoulder. One last time he suckled hard on her swollen bud, before she reached her peak.

“Oh fuck, Jack, yes, yes, YESSSSSSSSSS!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH FUUUUCK!!!!!!” she let out in screams which made both Jack and her going deaf just letting them hear a slight bleep tone. 

Avis’ legs were violently trembling, as she tried to squeeze them together which didn’t work because Jack held them apart continuing his penetration until her hot pleasure juices literally squirted out of her.

He released her trembling legs, letting them dangle in the water again, as Avis’ strength in her arms left her and she laid her body down.

Jack rubbed her thighs up and down trying to help to ease the after effects of her climax. When he showed her how much control he had over his tongue at the first meeting he thought that no one could ever have a stronger orgasm. But this just right now, was something else. He never heard anyone scream like this, and her juices didn’t flow but squirted out!

He lifted himself up to sit next to her at the edge. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing labored. One hand was under her head supporting it from the hard ground the other between her squeezed together thighs.

Now, that’s what he calls satisfaction!

He fondled with one hand up and down her upper arm,

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Avis took a deep breath in and exhaled shudderly,

“Oh my fucking God! That was amazing, I’ve never experienced anything like this orgasm before!! And I thought the first time you made me cum was the best climax ever!” she said still in a haze.

Jack laughed, their mind worked the same way.

“Jack Castello, one day,” she made a long pause inhaling,

“You’ll be the death of me.” She continued during her exhale.

“Avis, honey, I love you more than you’ll ever know.” He muttered leaning down to her face.

“And I love you, more than you’ll ever know, my darling.” She replied as he brought her hand up, moving to his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!<3


End file.
